The Forgotten Doll
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Aya Drevis has been made into a doll. She isn't dead though, her soul still lingers and is trapped inside the doll. Can she be saved and brought back to life or will she forever be a forgotten doll?
1. Chapter 1

I heard the clock tick on forever and ever. I tried to move, but I was ice cold, frozen. I couldn't escape this tragic fate.

I had tried so desperately to run. I ran, ran from my own father, only to be brought down.

I had been so close to freedom. The exit had been just down the hall, but I failed to reach it. What would things have turned out like if I had made it?

I had a lot of time to think about that, considering my present state. My sad, immobile, lifeless state.

I had become a doll. A creation of my father. He cut apart his own flesh and blood for the sake of a new doll. Now, I'm like this.

Even after father killed me though, my soul didn't move on. It was trapped inside of this doll. I was still on Earth. Alive, yet dead at the same time.

My soul couldn't move on, but why? I heard that spirits may linger if their hatred for someone is strong enough, but even after everything, I couldn't bring myself to hate father.

Even after he cut me open with a chainsaw. Even after I died of blood loss, screaming in agony. Even after he'd used my remains to make a doll. After it all, I still loved him. It's crazy, but I still loved him.

Then I wondered, what else could be keeping me here? Maybe...maybe someone was willing me to stay alive? But who?

All the spirits had moved on and Maria and that Dio boy are dead. But, was I really sure of that?

My thoughts came to a halt as I heard loud footsteps echoing, signalling that my father was coming.

The door creaked open, a pair of evil eyes covered by thick glasses scanned the room, then entered.

Father walked up to the throne I sat upon and gently rubbed my cold hands, heating them up a bit.

"Hello, Aya," He greeted, stroking my long black hair. "Did you miss me?"

To be honest, I did. He was the only company I ever had. Though he didn't realize it, I was listening to every small thing he said.

Whenever he left, I felt like crying out of boredom. Of course, I couldn't cry. I hated when he left also because that was when I started getting flashbacks. I'd remember every painful experience I'd gone through. Although they had phased me when I was alive, they tormented me now. I was so glad to see father again.

He hugged me close. I wanted so terribly to be able to hug him back, but my arms wouldn't cooperate anymore.

My father's eyes looked red, as if he'd been crying. The look on his face seemed so depressed and distant. I didn't like it.

"I wonder...," Father began to say, swallowing hard. "Could things have been different...?"

'Father?' I tried to speak to him, but my lips were locked.

"Heh...Nevermind. Things are best like this. No one can take you away. You'll be beautiful forever..."

'I suppose...'

"I wonder. Maybe I should bring you a friend. I have been working on something special." There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

What "friend" was he talking about? I knew it couldn't possibly be another human being. It must be a new doll. But a doll of who?

Father disappeared from the room, leaving me with my thoughts. My head was spinning. Who could this doll be of? Was it someone I knew?

It was. Father returned with an old friend is his arms. I would notice those brunette braids anywhere.

"Here, Aya. She should keep you company."

It was Maria. She hadn't changed a bit, not even her outfit was different. She wore the clothes she died in. Father took the liberty to clean them of course.

He set her down on a small wooden chair next to me, positioning her to his likings. Poor Maria. She was a doll too.

Father didn't stay very long after he brought in Maria.

"I should get back to work," he said aloud. And with that, he went back to his lab. Little did I know that another familiar face would be showing up soon.

* * *

Later that night, as the flashbacks were starting again, I heard a few quiet footsteps. Then, the door slowly opened.

If I were alive, I might've toppled over in surprise. There, standing in the doorway, was a small blonde boy, one side of his face masked by bandages. Dio.


	2. Chapter 2

Dio. Was that really him? It couldn't be. Maria had killed him after she'd thrown all those knives into his body. He had to be dead. Yet here he was.

Moonlight from a nearby window seeped in, making his blonde hair seem to shine. His eye also shone withing the light, making him look very courageous. He looked almost like a prince. Not even the bloody bandages ruined his perfect complexion.

He quickly scanned the room, stopping as soon as he saw me. His sweet expression turned sour as he saw me. His eye looked despairingly over at me.

Dio slowly approached me and took my hands, rubbing them as father had done. Somehow, his touch felt nicer and warmer.

He looked into my desolate, blank eyes and smiled weakly, his one eye beginning to tear up. He looked broken.

"He really turned you into a doll..."

Dio clenched my hands tightly. He examined me closer, taking in every detail. The more he looked, the sadder he got.

"I promised Monika not to let this happen."

Monika. My mother?

'Dio,' regardless of how useless it was, I tried to speak to him.

He then let go of my hands, jumping up to his feet and looking around the room.

"Who's there," he called out.

Someone else was in the room? That's odd. After I died, my senses were greatly enhanced. I would've known if anyone else had came in here.

When no one answered him, he began searching around the doll room. He threw open curtains and pushed aside dolls while looking for an intruder.

'No one's in here but me,' Aya commented, knowing that he couldn't hear.

Dio turned over to her though, eye widening with shock. He stepped over to me slowly, and placed his hands on my shoulders. His touch was so gentle. It made me feel so fragile.

"Aya?" He looked like he could rejoice.

I was a bit bewildered. 'Can you really hear me?'

He nodded. "But how are you still alive?"

If I were alive, my expression would have gone sour. 'Alive? I can't move, but I'm still here somehow.'

Dio looked thoughtful. He stroked his chin and stood for a while. Finally, an answer came to him.

"The curse hasn't left the house yet. Maybe that's what's keeping you here."

But hadn't the curse left once she'd saved father from mothers wrath?

'Didn't it lift after mother moved on?'

Dio shook his head. "New anger may have risen in her after you died. She might still be keeping you alive. I could save you."

My eyes would've lit up if I could move. 'Really? How?'

Dio paused for a moment more. "I'm not entirely sure. It might help if we went back to your place of death."

I flinched inside. It hurt to remember my death. If it weren't for one of fathers dolls, I might be alive right now.

Dio looked worried. "Aya? Are you still there?"

I growled a bit. 'Of course I'm still here. Where can I go?'

Dio stared down at his feet, looking very depressed. "I'm sorry, Aya. If I could've gotten up in time and saved you..."

He didn't finish his sentence. 'It's fine. You promised my mother you'd save me right? I'll show you where I died?'

Dio nodded. "Ok. But how can you show me if you're immobile?"

I thought for a moment. 'I can still see. If you carry me, I could give you directions.'

Dio agreed to it immediately, scooping me up quickly and carrying me bridal style. Bridal. Would I ever be able to get married?

He looked slightly embarrassed. "You ready?"

'Yup,' I replied back to him. I would've blushed.

Just as he was carrying me out though, I heard a sound. A chainsaw. Father was doing his research. That reminded me...

'Dio. Don't let father see you. You need to revive me before morning. He visits me every day and will notice it if I'm gone.'

"Alright."

And that was all it took before we started off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dio carried me in his arms, carefully walking as not to disturb father. This felt so strange. I don't know what it was but this adventure felt almost...magical.

He stopped as we reached a long corridor. I knew this place. We were close to where I'd died.

'Left,' I directed him, so he began turning left, but soon stopped and set me down.

'Is something wrong?' I asked, feeling a bit more worried than I should.

Dio just chuckled. "No offense, but you're pretty heavy.

If I could, I'd blush. 'I'm dead! I'm bound to be decently heavy! My body is just dead weight.'

He laughed even more. "I said not to take offense."

How I wished I could cross my arms. Instead I could only use words.

'You're so mean.'

"I'm saving you aren't I? Be more grateful."

That hurt me a little. I WAS grateful. He might be reviving me. He might save me. If I could walk just once more, I'd be the happiest girl alive. Of course I was grateful!

I blushed on the inside. 'I am...I'm grateful for everything Dio...'

He turned away, his cheeks ablaze and red. Did he have a fever? Or maybe he was...blushing? At me?

"You're pretty troublesome for someone who's dead."

That set me off. 'Excuse me?!'

Dio just started laughing and picked me up again. I smiled on the inside. Whenever he picked me up, I felt like a child again. He just gives me a warm feeling inside. It reminded me of the way a felt after mother made me soup. So warm...

I hadn't realized that I'd spaced out and soon we were at another split. Right or left?

"Aya? Hello? Which way?"

I came crashing back down to Earth. I looked around a bit and determined or position.

'Right. We should almost be there.'

Dio's eye lit up. He was obviously happy to help, but he seemed almost TOO happy. Did he have some other motive for reviving me?

I shrugged it off (figuratively) and continued directing him down the hall until finally, we reached our destination.

All the memories came back to me at once. I screamed bloody murder. A scream that only Dio could hear. And he set me down immediately as I panicked.

"Aya?! What's wrong?!" He shook my shoulders vigorously.

I stared out at the room as the memories flooded in. This accursed room! It was filled with benches, chandeliers, and a table up front. It hadn't changed at all from the last time I'd seen it. It was still stained with my blood...

I screamed out again, even loud and more blood curdling than before. Dio winced as I shrieked. If I could move I'd be shaking, trying to clear my head. I'd also be crying.

Dio didn't know what was wrong, but he found a way to help me. He took me in his arms and embraced me. He held me tightly until I clamed down again. I sniffled in my mind.

"The memories are haunting aren't they?"

I nodded, then, realizing it was impossible for me to nod, I answered. "It's awful. I can't get these thoughts out of my head. Why do they hurt so much? I was never bothered by things like death when I was alive.'

Dio nodded. "I think you change a lot when you die. I mean, if the dead could be revived as we have, I'm sure their personalities would be different. You realize a lot of important things you overlooked when you were alive."

What he said made perfect sense and somehow, his words were soothing. I calmed down, staring out at the room unafraid. But things were still on my mind.

'I was so close to freedom," I thought to myself. But I hadn't thought to myself. Dio heard everything I said.

"I had been close to escaping too."

I looked up at him. What was he talking about?

'Dio? Is something wrong? What do you mean you were close to escaping?"

He stared out in to space, reminiscing. I waited patiently (since I couldn't do much else) until he finally answered.

"You know that your father experiments on people right?"

'Of course. That's obvious. Look what he did to me!'

"He experimented on me to. When he found me...I had two working eyes..."

Dio paused for a short while, then asked me something. "Do you want to hear my story? Before I do, I'd like to warn you that I've had a rough life..."

'I can handle it,' I said. 'I'm strong. I haven't died yet, right?'

Dio smiled a bit. He was about to tell a long story.


	4. Chapter 4

"To tell you my story I'd have to start with my life before I got here," mentioned Dio.

'Ok,' the longer the story, the better. I haven't heard any stories in so long. It would be refreshing to hear someone's voice again.

"I used to be a normal boy. Handsome, two parents, and two eyes. Things seemed perfect. But it all started going wrong too soon after my parents committed suicide."

'Why would they do that?!' I screamed, appalled by the idea of someone taking their OWN life. (Yet I was ok with father KILLING people)

"I'm not sure why. Life was perfect. Maybe I did something..."

I refused to believe that it was Dio's fault. 'Never blame yourself! There's no proof that it was because of you that they'd do something like that! Have some faith in yourself!"

Dio smiled. "Are you going to listen to my story or just interrupt?"

I chuckled a bit. 'Sorry. I really do want to hear it.'

Dio continued, "I had no one to turn to after my parents died, so I stumbled around the woods aimlessly. Finally, I'd fallen weak and couldn't move. That's when your father found me."

Dio paused for a second, shaking. I suppose it was in fear. I shook (figuratively) as well. Father really WAS frightening.

He stopped quaking and picked up where he left off. "He smiled down at me. It was a fake smile. An evil smile. The smile of a DEMON."

I shook a little. The smile of a demon, huh? That was father's smile alright. He'd had a smile like that as he'd killed me. 'I love you' he said. 'We'll be together forever' he said. I shook the thoughts from my mind. I should pay attention to Dio's story.

"He told me he'd make me better. He told me I was very handsome and that I'd be like that permanently. At the time I hadn't know what he'd meant by permanently..."

I knew exactly what father would've meant by that. A doll. He'd wanted to make Dio into a 'wonderous' doll. What a cruel fate...

"He'd taken me down to the basement. In his lab. When I saw all the blood, I knew. But as I was about to run, he injected me with a needle. I got dizzy and it hurt to move..."

Father had all sorts of weird chemicals. You can't escape him once he's determined...

"Once I'd fallen, he picked me up and put m on one of his lab tables. I wasn't going to give up though. I saw him pull out a knife..."

Knives. Yes, father kept many of them. Maria had some as well... Knives have always scared me. That is, if they were directed at ME. If anyone else was being injured by them I wouldn't care.

"Once I'd finally mustered the strength to move, I did, but I had poor timing. As your father came in for a kill with his knife, I jumped off the table. He stabbed into my eye..."

Dio held his hand over his bandaged eye. I felt so sorry for him. He'd been through so much...

"But even through that agonizing, I ran. I ran and ran to find the exit..."

'That explains why you don't have both eyes, but why does the skin around your missing eye look burned.'

Dio laughed a fake laugh. A laugh to try to shake off some of the pain. "That was my own fault. As I was running, a found a box of matches. I tried to light the house on fire. But as I lit a match, I carelessly brought it too close to my eye...I couldn't see how close it was..."

'I see...'

"Anyway, your father was started to catch up to me. I could hear the sound of a chainsaw..."

I flinched, though my body didn't do the motion with me. Chainsaw. My murder weapon. It hurt just to think of it...

"But I wasn't worried about him catching me because I was so close to the exit. I would have made it if it weren't for his damn assistant."

Maria. Don't worry Dio, I hate her too. More than you know.

"She slowed me down, throwing knives at me. That's when your father caught me. He killed me, but I guess he never turned me into a doll. Probably wasn't pretty enough for him after I damaged my eye. Anyway, I guess he just threw out my body."

Any experiment father thought to be useless would just be thrown in an old room. The room of useless corpses. Poor Dio.

"I was dead for a while until the curse came into affect. Your mother told me to try and guide you, but as you can see, I've done a terrible job of that..."

As I was about to protest, I heard a sound. It was like a giggle. A giggle that sounded psychotic, but it was the voice of a girl. And I knew exactly what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Dio spun around quickly, looking her directly in the eyes. It was that doll. The one who'd pulled me down when I was running away from father. The doll that assisted in my murder.

'Dio! That doll works for father. Don't let her get hold of you or you might never escape her grasp.'

The doll giggled. "_**Aya, you must go back to the doll room. Now that you've joined us, you can't escape."**_

Something about what that doll said angered Dio and he lunged over at it. She giggled evilly again, ready for his attack.

'Stop, Dio! Don't let her grab you!' I called out.

It was too late though. He'd already gone in after her. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As he aimed to break the the doll, she quickly dodged and pinned him down from behind.

'Dio!' I screamed.

Dio struggled, punching kicking and screaming. He tried desperately to free himself from the doll's grip, but it was useless. He couldn't break free.

"_**Won't the doctor be pleased to know that you and the girl are still alive**_," laughed the doll.

The doctor? She was going to tell father that we were alive?! No! She couldn't do this! I don't want to go back to that doll room! Stop!

She didn't stop.

"_**Doctor Alfred! I've found something special!**_" she called out at the top of her lungs.

Her voice echoed through the halls and it was so loud. There was no way that father wouldn't hear it.

It was all over. Father would kill Dio and maybe kill me for real. But I didn't want to die. Not now. Not when the exit is right there...

My world began to fade as I heard father's footsteps echo down the hall. He was coming this way.

I said my final prayers as his figure entered my field of vision. His face was smeared with blood and he was carrying a knife and a syringe.

He chuckled madly as he noticed Dio, pinned down and struggling.

"What do we have here? Weren't you one of my experiments?"

He kneeled down beside Dio and the doll, eyes showing an intense curiosity.

"What are you doing here? You should be dead. The curse died off."

Dio stared back at my father with stone cold eyes. His deep hatred for father was apparent.

"What does it matter to you? You're going to kill me again anyway, right?"

Father looked over at the corner of the room where I was sitting. His eyes. There was no word to describe them. They were frightening. They were insane. I wanted to jump off a cliff.

"What are you doing with my precious Aya? What would you want with my doll?"

Father's doll answered in place of Dio. "_**Aya is not dead. Her soul remains. He wishes to save her. He was sent by your wife.**_"

Father hissed. "Monika? Hmph. Still a pain even after death..."

He turned to Dio and grabbed him by the neck collar. "Is it true that Aya is alive?!"

I wanted Dio to lie, but he didn't. He was too afraid of father.

"Y-yes. She's alive, but she can't move. She can speak, but only I can hear her."

'Dio! Why are you telling him this?!" I cried, panic taking me over.

He didn't answer. He just hung his head in defeat.

Father directed his attention over to me. He walked over slowly, eyes widening. He stroked my hair gently. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was the perfect father.

"So you're alive, Aya?"

'Father...'

He couldn't hear me. He looked frustrated.

"Why can't I hear her?" he asked Dio.

"Only I can. I'm not sure why," responded Dio.

Father looked angry. Just as he was about to lose it, everything went black. I hadn't died. I knew that. The room was just pitch black.

I heard screams and struggling in the darkness, but couldn't pinpoint which sounds belonged to who.

Suddenly, someone scooped me up and carried me out of the room and back into the light. Thank goodness. It was only Dio.

As we ran out I only heard him say three words, "Thank you, Monika."


	6. Chapter 6

Monika. Mom. She had saved us from father? So she was still here. Would I be able to see her again?

The answer came all too soon as Dio ran into the nursery and locked the door tight. My mom was waiting in there for us, staring out the window. She looked so distant.

'Mom?' I said, testing to see if she could hear me.

She turned around immediately, eyes widening with hope. "Aya!"

My mother rushed over to me immediately, pulling me out of Dio's arms and hugging me tightly.

"I was hoping you were still alive," she whispered, holding me tighter now.

'Can you save me?' I asked. She looked happy to see me, yet so sad at the same time.

"I think so," she answered, her voice shaking. "But we'd have to do something awful to bring you back."

I didn't care what it was, I was prepared to do it. 'What is it?! I'll do anything!'

"I don't think so," said mom, eyes tearing up. "If you want to live...we have to sacrifice your murderer at the place you died."

'Father...'

To live I'd have to take away father's life. No. No! I can't do that. I still loved father. I couldn't help but love father. I'd promised mom that I would no matter what.

"I know what you're thinking," said my mother. "But I was wrong. You can't love father no matter what. Now you need to release all your hatred for him. You have to kill him."

Dio grunted. "I'm fine with killing him. He really does deserve it."

Maybe he did deserve it, but I've been with him for so long. I've loved him for so long. It seemed impossible to give up on all those feelings now.

"Aya, it's fine," aid Dio. "It's not like YOU'LL be the one killing him. You can't move. It'll be on MY conscience."

'I'm just not sure,' I squeaked.

I really wasn't. I felt sorry for everyone father had killed, but everything still felt so wrong.

Mom set me down on my bed and sat down next to me. She kissed me on the forehead.

"Aya, I love you. You know that right?"

'Yeah...'

"And you remember when I came back during the curse?"

I shivered inwardly. 'I could never forget it.'

"Why did I come back?"

I thought for a second. The answer popped into my head all too soon.

'To...to get revenge on father and take him away.'

Mom nodded. "Right. I didn't want him to hurt anyone. Especially not you. And now that he has, I...I..I want to make him pay..."

Mom. She was trembling. I could tell that she was trying hard not to get angry. All because of father, everyone was suffering. Maybe it would be best to...dispose of him.

'Dio, mom, I've made a decision,' I whispered.

"What?!"Dio's eye glowed intensely.

'We need to get rid of father...'

* * *

Sorry if this seems a bit short and rushed. I hadn't updated in three days and it was making me anxious. So here it is! I dedicate this to KnoxMichalis, a fellow Mad Father fan fiction writer whose story has inspired me. Thank you for reading! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't been paying attention as mother and Dio discussed plans on killing father. I couldn't stand to listen to what they were saying. It was too much for me to handle.

I disowned this world and went into my imaginary world where everything was calm and happy. It was a world where mother and father were happy and Maria had died. We were a happy family and I always smiled.

That world. How I wished I could make that pathetic dream a reality. Why couldn't I have just lived a normal life with mother and father? When had father become so mad?

That's when I remembered something I had dismissed when I was alive. I remembered when I read someone's diary and had to reenact what had been written in there. Could that have been father's diary from when he was my age?

Maybe that's where he'd gone wrong. As a child, he'd killed lots of dead animals and then his mom. That's where he had went wrong.

It was then that I also remembered how I'd also killed small animals. Would I end up like father? No. I refused to be like that. I just need to keep thinking positively.

Suddenly, my thoughts were ripped away from me as I heard mother nd Dio gasp.

They were silent as a sound echoed through the hall. The sound of footsteps and a chainsaw. Not the chainsaw...

Father was coming and fast. What would we do? If we tried to sneak out, he might see us, but he we stay put, he might find us. It was a lose-lose situation.

I held my breath (again, figuratively) as I waited for someone to move whether it be mother, Dio, or father. No one did though.

It seemed like a silent battle, both sides waiting for each other to come out and neither side speaking. The silence was killing me, so I finally said something, knowing only mother and Dio would hear anyway.

'What do we do?' I asked, tension building up.

Dio turned over to me, trying to look brave, but his eyes were full of fear. He whispered, "I'm not sure. If he comes in here, we might have to fight him, but if he passes by then we'll make a run for it."

I sighed and waited patiently until finally, I couldn't her the footsteps anymore. We were in the clear.

"Make a run for it with Aya now!" shouted mother.

Dio scooped me up immediately and opened the door.

'What about you, mom?!" I cried.

My mom stared over at me, eyes burning intensely. "I'm going to distract your father and see if I can capture him. Run away for now. If I don't return to you in two hours, then that means I'm probably dead. Then it'll be up to you to get rid of Alfred."

Dio nodded and I could tell he wanted to be the one to kill father. I wanted to be mad at him for that, considering that my mom would have to die if he wanted to take on father, but I couldn't be angry at him. I don't know why, but I just couldn't be mad at Dio.

As mom ran in one direction, Dio raced with me to another. The air around me felt thick as if you could feel how intense the atmosphere was getting.

I prayed silently as Dio lugged me away to another room. A room in which I wasn't sure I was familiar with.

'Where are we?' I asked, a bit fearful.

The room was smelly and damp with...was that blood? If you could smell depression, anger, and revenge, that would be what this room smelled like.

"This is a room where your father kept all of his 'special' experiments," he answered bitterly.

If only I could move. I wanted to get out of here. 'What do you mean by SPECIAL?'

Bile rose in Dio's throat. He stared at me, his eyes full of pain. "I'm not quite sure myself. All I know is that this is where your father took me when he wanted to slaughter me."

'I'm sorry Dio,' I said, practically feeling his pain. 'This place feels so bitter. It's like I can sense all the victim's sadness.'

Dio nodded. "I felt that too when I first walked in here." He turned on a light and I could see everything.

This looked exactly like my father's normal work lab, only worse. The floor was flooded in blood. It rose literally up to your ankles! There were torturous devices and lots of capsules and strange medicines and syringes. The thought of what father did with these materials made me shiver.

Just then, as I was about to make a comment, I heard something or someone weeping. Someone else was down here?

'Who's that?' I asked Dio.

He shrugged. "Not sure. Do you want me to check?"

'Please do.'

Dio slowly and stealthily walked over to a small area where the crying was coming from. There was a small crack in the wall. He looked into it carefully.

As he crawled in, I held my breath. (not that I literally could) What if he didn't come out? What was in there? Was it dangerous? All my questions were answered soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Dio crawled out, holding a body in his arms. At first, I thought it was a corpse considering how bloody it was, but when it moved, I knew it was alive.

'What is that?' I asked, trying not to sound too frightened.

He walked over to the sink, tearing off a piece of his clothing and soaking it with water. He cleaned the face of...water he was holding. Once it was clean I realized it was girl.

She was very small and weak looking. Her long rusty hair would touch the ground if she were standing. Her eyes weren't red. Not as in red and puffy, but her eye color was actually RED. Her cheeks were rosy and cute. Was she an experiment of father's?

'Dio? Who is she?'

He shrugged his shoulders, still holding her in his arms. "I guess she'd a fellow experiment."

The girls head turned as her glance shot over to me. She looked surprised. "That doll can talk?"

Her voice was sweet and heavenly, oddly soothing as well. Besides some dirt and blood on her face, this child was beautiful. She looked around 6 or 7.

I wasn't sure how to respond, so Dio said something in my place. "Yes she can talk."

The girl cocked her head in confusion. "But dolls don't talk..."

Dio sighed. "She isn't exactly a doll. At least, she won't be for long..."

Suddenly Dio keeled over, falling to his knees along with the girl.

'Dio?! What's wrong?!"

The child raised a finger, signalling for me to be silent. I didn't want to, but I did.

Eventually, Dio got back up, looking shocked and confused. The girl looked like she just had an epiphany.

"Sorry," she apologized to Dio. "One of my talents is seeing into peoples' minds."

Dio's eyes widened. "Can you really do that?"

She nodded a bit. "Yeah. Her name is Aya Drevis. Her soul is trapped in her body and you want to save her. You need to sacrifice the bad man...Alfred, her father, to do it. Also, I can see how much you like her."

Dio blushed madly. I probably would've too if I had ny control of my actions. The child smiled brightly.

"So I was right? Yay! I want to help you destroy the bad man!"

This little girl seemed so adult all of a sudden, but she was still so innocent at the same time. It was obvious she'd been subjected to experimentation, but she was still so cheerful. And she didn't seem bothered at the fact we were killing father either.

"Of course not. He's a bad man. He deserves to die a long and painful death."

This girl...had she just read my thoughts?!

She nodded. "Yeah. I just told you that I could read minds. And don't call me 'little girl.' My name is Arisu."

Dio looked confused. He probably wasn't sure about our own private conversation. Well, I don't blame him. Our real question is what do do with this girl?

"The name's Arisu!" she cried out. "And I said to take me with you! I'll be useful! Since I can hear thoughts, I'll know when someone's coming and I want to kill that bad man! Plus, I'm a great match maker. I can hear how in love with each other the two of you are."

Ack! Stop reading my thoughts! Besides, I don't like Dio, do I? I've never really thought about it.

"Yes You have. You've thought about him a lot actually. Just confess your undying love!"

Ack! How does a six year old know all this grown up stuff?

"I read a lot of books. There was nothing else to do down here. And by the way, I'm seven!"

'Can you stop reading my thoughts!" I cried out.

"Yeah! Don't read mine either!" screamed Dio, blushing. "You got the whole liking Aya thing wrong. I'm helping her for poor Monika's sake!"

Arisu giggled. "You can't hide your thoughts from me! I know all of your secrets. With this mind reading ability, I've become a great black mailer!"

"Will you quit?!" Dio and I shouted simultaneously.

Arisu laughed again, her voice sounding light as air. She was such a cute and mysterious child, yet she was willing to spill father's blood.

"Sorry," she said, turning to me, eyes cold, expressionless, and distant. "But that bad man needs to be stopped. Mind reading is a curse as well as a blessing."

I felt so sorry for her. I could start weeping right now. I could only imagine the torture father must have put her through. What had father wanted with her anyway?

"Do you want me to show you?" she asked both me and Dio. "I can show you what your father did to me. I can project some strong memories I have to others. Do you really want to see it?"

Dio nodded. "I'm not quite sure what you guys were saying to each other, but I'd like to know what Alfred was doing with you. It might add so fuel to the fire so I can kill him more painfully."

I winced. The topic of father's death was still rough for me, even though I knew the kind of horrible things he has done.

Arisu looked over at me, staring into my blank eyes. Her red eyes seemed to glow. "Do you want to see, Aya?"

Did I? Well, I did feel bad for her and seeing this might help me help her. Plus, it might make me feel a bit more merciless toward father.

'Show me!'


	9. Chapter 9

Arisu began to glow as she showed us her memories. Suddenly, Dio and I were transported into her mind.

It was like when my mother had shown me HER memories. We could watch, but we couldn't interrupt the events.

I noticed a dirty girl who looked like Arisu. She was stretched out and chained down on a lab table. I could hear her crying softly.

Then, father came in, pulling on some gloves. He looked through his tools and grabbed a scalpel. He smiled evilly down at Arisu.

"I'm going to run some experiments on your brain. Don't worry, it won't hurt too badly."

Arisu whimpered pathetically. "Stop..."

Father laughed. "I'll NEVER stop! Not until the day I die! Now just relax..."

I won't describe the grotesque things I saw as he messed with her brain. Even if this was an M rated story, a scene such as this would be censored.

There was lots of blood and screams of agony. It was like torture. I couldn't understand how Arisu had lives through all of that. And she was only seven...

By the end of it all, Arisu was...put back together. Father stared down at her in awe.

"Arisu, what am I thinking?" he asked curiously.

Arisu whined. "I can...I can see you turning a girl into a doll..."

Father nodded. "Yes. She's my daughter, Aya."

Arisu started to cry. "Why did you do this to me?"

Father stood and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I experiment for the fun of it. Hearing your screams was quite thrill."

Arisu cowered in fear. "What will you do with me now?"

Father smiled. "I'll use you as I please."

Things went on and on like that as Arisu's memories played out. I saw father torture her more and making it so that she could show her memories to others. By the time her memories were done playing, I was crying.

Figuratively crying? No! I was actually crying! A few tears rolled from my cold eyes. I could cry, but still couldn't move.

Dio stared at me in shock. "Aya, you're crying?!"

I laughed. 'I noticed. Looks like I might be able to be saved after all!'

He smiled and wiped away my tears. "Yeah. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

Dio frowned. 'Your mom hasn't returned yet. He must have killed her..."

The room went silent. 'It's up to you to kill him then?'

Dio nodded. Arisu huffed. "I said I'm coming to! After everything he put me through, it's time for my revenge!"

Dio nodded again. "Alright Arisu. You'll be useful on the field if you can tell me what he's thinking."

I sighed. 'So it has really come down to this...'

Arisu looked over at me sadly. "You're going to miss the bad man after everything he did?"

I nodded. 'He was my father. If he dies, I'll miss him, but...the only way I can live is for him to die. And he does deserve to...'

Everyone nodded and then, Dio spoke. "Aya, I'll do whatever it takes to save you. And not just because your mom ordered me to!"

Arisu smiled, knowing what he was about to say.

"I think I like you Aya! I want to protect you! So...if you can live...will you stay by my side?"

I blushed and Dio gasped. "I can see you blushing!"

'Yes...I'll stay by your side. How many years has it been since I died? I feel so much older.'

Dio thought for a moment. "About two years. You should be 13 by now."

'Alright then...let's go and kill father! I'll have no regrets. After all he's done...death will be his retribution.'

Arisu and Dio both smiled determinedly as I said that. They had my permission. Father was as good as dead.

Dio picked me up in his arms and Arisu followed after us. We were going back to the main entrance. We'd escape alive this time.

We weren't surprised as we saw what we did. Father sat on Mom's dead body, revving his chainsaw. He smiled when he saw us.

"My experiments have come back to get me, eh?" he revved his chainsaw louder. "YOU'LL ALL BECOME DOLLS! ALL OF YOU!"

And that was the beginning of the end. Some of us or all of us were going to die. But even if I died, I'd be happy.

Dio had confessed to me, I'd found my first friend, Arisu, and I'd seen mother one last time. Even though their had been some sad events in between, it had turned out ok. Now...it was time to decided our fates.


	10. Chapter 10

Father lunged at Dio, swinging his chainsaw, but Dio was fast and dodged. Father turned around to try and hit him again, but Dio picked up a steel pipe and blocked the chainsaw attack.

Arisu yelled out directions to Dio and tried to kick father's legs out from under him, he stood firm though.

All I could do was watch. I couldn't help them. I couldn't stop this. I couldn't even say anything to father. He wouldn't hear me. I felt so helpless.

Father lifted his chainsaw and swung at Arisu. She dodged, predicting that he would go for her, then she bit his leg.

"Get off!" he screamed, trying to shake her off his leg.

When that didn't work, he picked up his chainsaw and swung it at her. She tried to dodge, but it grazed her arm. I heard her scream as blood started to leak through her clothes.

'Arisu!' I called out.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I promise we'll take this guy out and bring you back."

Dio nodded. "We'll do whatever it takes."

I tried to smile, but I knew it wouldn't show. 'Please come back alive.'

Just then, father revved his chainsaw and went for Dio's chest, he quickly blocked with the pipe, but father kept pushing forward, eyes blinded by the urge to kill.

Arisu then noticed a match box up on a nearby shelf. She raced over and grabbed it. She then lit the match and threw it at father. His lab coat set ablaze.

Father screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, rolling around and dropping the chainsaw. Arisu and Dio picked up the chainsaw, wanting to kill him together.

I could see the pure terror in father's eyes. "No! Stop! This isn't supposed to happen! YOU WILL BE MY DOLLS!"

He started laughed psychotically, eyes bulging and red. Father had finally reached his limit and snapped. He wasn't the same father I knew anymore.

Dio smiled evilly. "This is for everyuthing you did to me, bastard!"

Arisu's eyes became cold as well. "I know what you're thinking. You don't think we have the guts to kill you? You thought wrong!"

As they plunged the chainsaw into father's body, I felt life return to my body. My soul took over my body once more and I could move.

Before he died, I sprinted over. There were a few things I had to say to him before this was all over. I just needed to say a few words.

"I love you, father. Good-bye..."

"A...ya...I...was w...wrong..." he choked out.

Then, his eyes were hollow and expressionless. His body felt like ice when I touched it. He was dead. But I was alive...

Dio smiled at me in a way that felt like nothing ever before. I could feel how happy he was. How much he loved me. It was all in that smile.

He embraced me, causing me to blush madly. Arisu joined in the hug as well, tears streaming down all of our faces.

"Thank you," I whispered to them.

Dio nodded. "I love you Aya..."

I smiled. "I love you too..."

Arisu looked up at me sadly. "What are we going to do now? We're all alone and I don't want to stay in this house."

Dio nodded. "Me either."

I shrugged. "I guess we'll have to find a new house and fend for ourselves. Can you hunt, Dio?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Ok. Then you can bring us food. Anything but rabbits though."

I was referring to Snowball who was just hopping over to meet me. I hugged him too.

Arisu smiled and pet Snowball. "I can always tell when someone's coming. We'll be safe as long as I'm around."

I smiled. "Well...I guess we're about to start up a new life."

Dio took me by the hand. "Then let's make it all happen. Quit dreaming about it and make it a reality!"

I smiled up at him. "Ready guys?"

Arisu smiled brightly. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Dio nodded as well. "We'll start our own family."

I blushed when he said that, but nodded. Arisu smiled.

"You guys are kind of like a mommy and daddy."

I blushed. "What?!"

She laughed. "Dio's the dad. You're the mom. And I'm like your daughter! Dio did say we'd start up a family."

I laughed and hugged Arisu. "Alright. Let's all be a family."

Dio smiled and pushed us out the mansion air. "Feel that breeze? That's freedom!"

And never did the outside air feel so good. We were free of father. We were free of all those experiments. We were free to forge our own path. And who knows what adventures would await us now. Whatever happens, I'm just glad to be free...

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Mad Father story! If you would like a sequel, please put that in your review because I have a few ideas for one. Anyway, this is good-bye for now!

-IchigoHatake


End file.
